


Balloony

by haruka



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gokaigers + balloons = ?</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth (and may I say, this was the weirdest prompt EVER.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloony

Balloony (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"Whose dumb idea was this, anyway?" Captain Marvelous groused as he tried to tie a knot in a balloon animal only to have it pop in his face.

"It was Navi's," Joe replied, feeling a little nauseous from blowing up fifty balloons with his own lung power. "She said we had to go to the fair to 'balloon' our chances of finding the next Grand Power."

"I didn't say you had to play with balloons!" The mechanical parrot flapped her wings indignantly.

"Well, what ELSE were we supposed to figure on doing from that prediction?!" Luka demanded, then opened a new package of balloons with her teeth. "Blech! Anyway, we're not playing! You think this is FUN?!"

"Not really," Doc answered, although she hadn't been talking to him. He was desperately trying to get an old helium tank to work so that Joe could stop blowing up the balloons manually. "This thing is such an ancient design – has Earth technology really not advanced any further than this?"

"What do you think of this one?"

Everyone turned toward Ahim as she held up a balloon that she had been quietly painting with wide eyes that looked crazily in opposite directions. "It's supposed to look silly when it's for a fair, isn't it?" she asked with a sweet smile.

At first, no one said a word. Doc broke the silence with a snort that turned into a chuckle. One by one, the other pirates relaxed.

"It looks fine, Ahim," Marvelous assured the former princess. "A lot better than my attempts at balloon animals."

"Hey, I think I've got this thing working!" Doc announced.

"Thank goodness." Joe suddenly released his grip on the balloon, and it spiralled wildly all over the room until it landed on top of Navi's head.

"Eh, what? What is it?" Her metal head swivelled back and forth, unable to see the balloon atop it. The Gokaigers laughed.

Marvelous finally nodded toward Navi. "Whaddya know, Bird? You were right, after all – this IS kind of fun."

"I never said --! Oh, forget it."

Ahim turned back to her odd painting project with a serene expression.

\--

(2012)

Theme: Random sentence generator  
Prompt: Any, any, Only one alien politely painted an insane balloon.

Gokaigers belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
